Chris
Chris is the main protagonist of DarkHarvest00. Summary Edit Chris begins filming around his house after hearing strange noises for several weeks, but flees outside after a door seemingly shuts on its own. Initially believing a ghost to be responsible, he questions his friend, Alex, if he believes in such things. He soon realizes that what he is actually dealing with is an intruder who broke into his house and left him the message "mortem obire" (Latin: going to meet death). At one point, while Alex is over Chris's house, the two hear noises coming from upstairs and discover that the entrance to the attic is open. Upon investigating, Chris finds newspapers detailing the disappearance of Marc McComber inside. Once he reads over the papers, Alex realizes that, prior to disappearing in 2001, the man used to live in Chris's house. The intruder is eventually discovered to be a masked man who calls himself Kind von der Ritter. While over at their friend, Greg's house, the masked man is found waiting across the street and draws a knife when approached. Chris, along with Alex and Greg, descend into Greg's basement and wait for him to leave. Soon after, when Greg is nowhere to be found during a party held at his own house, Chris finds Greg's body in his basement. After attempting to get help, Chris sees the Slender Man and passes out. He is later questioned about the event by Detective Amsel, who blamed Greg's murder on a serial killer known as "The Tall Man". Wishing to uncover the truth behind Greg's death, Chris, Alex, and their friend, Jesse, search the Rainwood Day Camp & Learning Center across from Greg's house and discover a Black Book detailing the beliefs of a cult. Following a lead found within the book, they then visit the Atlantic Test Site, where they encounter the masked man once more. While staying over at Jesse's house, believing he may also be in danger, Kind von der Ritter enters during the night and leaves behind his knife, seemingly as an offering of peace. Soon after, the three revisit the Day Camp, entering the basement of one of the buildings, where they discovered the meeting room ofThe Order. Chris then gets into contact with a young man named Daniel Shipman, who is researching events related to The Order. Around this time, Alex is sent a video by Kind von der Ritter, which seemingly depicted a sacrificial ritual being performed by The Order. The day after Alex chased several Order members into the forest near his house. Alex calls Chris over to help, and the two follow the cultists into the woods to investigate. In the days that followed they discover the masks of The Order members and chased by a masked man. They then encounter the Slender Man, but are able to escape. Upon deciding that filming is proving unhelpful, the two agree to stop. Chris begins filming again when he discovers a chest in the possession of Heather McComber, which is branded with the symbol of The Order. Chris decides to interview its owner. Chris, along with Alex and Jesse, devise a means to steal the contents of the chest. After Chris successfully steals the items within the chest, he reveals them to be classified military documents pertaining to the Princeton Experiment. The Order retaliates by breaking into his house and stabbing him. Soon after, Chris and Alex visit the Rainwood Memorial Elementary School to speak with a representative Daniel had set up a meeting with, who turned out to be their friend, Matt Sharky. Category:Characters Category:DarkHarvest00